Will you marry with me?
by Nat-Huddy81
Summary: basandome en una escena de la serie Friends donde Chaendler le pide matrimonio a Monica .. House le pide matrimonio a Cuddy  ...
1. Capitulo 1

**_Sábado – 8 de la tarde._**

_Una habitación a oscuras y con muchas velas encendidas. Una mujer nerviosa esperando a su amado entrar por la puerta …_

**_Viernes – el día anterior a las 6 de la tarde._**

_La Dra Cuddy se encontraba en el despacho rodeada de una montaña de informes y papeles. A veces se decía a si misma si todo aquello merecía la pena o si hubiera sido mejor continuar como médico en lugar de luchar por el puesto de decana del Hospital. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el Dr. House entraba en su despacho de la forma que solo a él le caracterizaba. _

_- ¿Qué sale si juntamos un enfermito muy enfermito y un tratamiento experimental a base de inyectarle malaria? –dijo House sentándose en la silla enfrente de Cuddy._

_- ¿Has inyectado malaria a tu paciente? _

_- ¿He dicho yo eso? No! Vengo a que me firmes el impreso para tratarlo con malaria, soy jefe de departamento pero tiene que firmarlo alguien que este por encima de mi aunque … aquí hay algo que falla – dijo mirando a Cuddy – últimamente sueles estar debajo de mi. _

_Ambos se miraron …_

_-¿vas a firmar?_

_-vamos! Tengo un paciente enfermito._

_-no veo la necesidad de tratarlo experimentando con malaria ¿no sirve otro fármaco para curarlo?_

_-No te quejes, quiero contribuir a reducir costes._

_-He dicho que no – Cuddy se quedo pensativa – _

_-vale. ¿Nos vamos a casa?_

_-una pregunta …. ¿No habrás apostado a que puedes curar un cáncer inyectando malaria?_

_-¿yo? No es propio de mí …_

_-Largo!_

_-Está bien, - dijo House levantándose de la silla y dispuesto a irse de la oficina de Cuddy – mi hora de salida ha llegado. Me han dicho que hay una nueva puta Rusa que lo hace de miedo –Cuddy le lanzo una mirada a la par celosa, a la par "voy a matarte" – aunque bien … puedo ir a casa, acostar a Rachel y cenar con cierta decana del hospital que mueve las caderas en la cama como ninguna –Cuddy se levanto de su silla y sonriente se acerco a House – Que le vamos a hacer, se ve que estoy loco por esa decana. _

_Cuddy no pudo evitar agarrarlo por la cintura y darle un beso en los labios. Un beso que, aunque al príncipio era inocente no tardo en subir de temperatura. Mientras se besaban, House empezó a masajear el trasero de Cuddy. Le subió la falda dejando que entre sus manos y la piel de Cuddy hubiera un culotte de encaje fino. Aquella sensación empezaba a excitarla. El corazón le latía cada vez más déprisa, la respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada. Los besos, que cada vez eran más intensos, empezaban a recorrer el cuello de Cuddy. _

_-para House!_

_-¡nena! Con lo bien que íbamos. _

_-Estamos en el hospital – intentaba decir Cuddy mientras House seguía besándola por el cuello - ¿no puedes esperar hasta llegar a casa?_

_-ummm, no se si el pequeño Greg, tu trasero y las gemelas estarán de acuerdo. _

_- mi trasero y las gemelas pueden esperar, el pequeño Greg tendrá que acostumbrarse a que estás cosas no se hacen en el hospital o tendré que castigarlo un tiempo largo. _

_-el pequeño Greg ha captado la idea pero dile a tu trasero, las gemelas y la cuevas de las maravillas que se vayan preparando al llegar a casa. _

_-me han dicho mi trasero, las gemelas y la cuevas de las maravillas que están deseando llegar a casa. _

_Cuddy le dio un tierno beso en los labios, recogió su maleta, se puso el abrigo y ambos salieron del hospital con la intención de irse a casa. _

**_Casa de House y Cuddy._**

_-mami … tengo sed –dijo Rachel_

_- cariño, vas a cenar enseguida_

_-zumo!_

_-zumo no. Vete al salón con House que vamos a cenar ya. _

_Rachel se fue corriendo en dirección al salón donde estaba House viendo la tele mientras ponía la mesa. Rachel se agarro fuertemente a su pierna._

_-papi!_

_-Rachel …._

_-papi … aupa!_

_En aquel momento Cuddy entro al salón con la cena, al ver tan tierna escena no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_Una hora después, Rachel estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. La mesa y la cocina recogida. House se encontraba en el salón viendo la tele cuando la intensidad de la luz bajo de repente. House se giro para ver que pasaba, iba a levantarse pero lo que vio en la puerta le hizo quedarse con la boca abierta. Allí se encontraba Cuddy, sensual únicamente lucia un conjunto sexy de color rojo pasión, el pelo suelto. Se acerco sensualmente a House, este hizo apto de levantarse pero Cuddy se lo impidió. Cuddy empezó a bailar sensualmente delante de él mientras se sentaba encima suya. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. House intento abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió, sujetando sus manos de manera que House no pudiese hacer nada. Sus labios empezaron a recorrer su cuello mientas iba desabrochando la camisa de House botón a botón. House tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos se posaron en las Cuddy. Tenía tentaciones de abrazarla, de acariciar su espalda pero Cuddy se lo impedía. _

_-déjate llevar –le dijo Cuddy al oído._

_Apto seguido, Cuddy se levanto agarrandolo de la mano y dispuesta a conducirlo a la habitación. _

**_En la habitación…._**

_House estaba tumbado en la cama, tan solo llevaba unos bóxers negros donde se notaba su miembro erecto. Intentaba abrazar a Cuddy para desabrocharle el sujetador pero ella no lo dejaba. Besos por todas las partes del cuerpo de House, la lengua de Cuddy recorría su miembro erecto. House no podía mas, con un movimiento se coloco encima de Cuddy. Con dos movimientos se libro de su ropa interior. Sus besos recorrían su cuerpo. Su lengua dibujaba círculos en los pezones y el sexo de Cuddy. El miembro erecto de House entró en ella. Ritmo descontrolado, respiración agitada, gemidos… dos cuerpos sudorosos llegando juntos al clímax del placer. Y abrazados, mirándose a los ojos, besándose, dos cuerpos entregados el uno al otro. _

_-te amo –le dijo House dándole dulces besos en el cuello. _

_-te amare eternamente –le contesto Lisa._

_Y abrazados, se quedaron dormidos. Cansados pero felices de estar juntos, de ser uno solo. De que, aunque no tengan nada en común, estaban juntos y eran felices. _

_Espero que os guste ... pronto, la continuación que viene calentita y movidita  
_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Sábado, 8:05 de la tarde**_

_Los nervios podían conmigo. Desde que Wilson me dijo aquellas palabras no sabía si lo que sentía era felicidad o simplemente me estaba tomando el pelo. Nunca me había imaginado a Gregory House casado y mucho menos pidiendo matrimonio a una mujer. No sabía como había llegado a aquello, no sabia si sentía miedo o felicidad. _

_**Sábado, 9 de la mañana.**_

_Foreman, Taub y Chase estaban mirando un caso médico cuando House entraba por la puerta de su despacho. Detrás de él, llego Martha._

_-¿Qué tenemos para hoy, mis queridos patitos? –mirando a Martha- y pollito_

_-mujer, 23 años…. Dolor abdominal y fiebre alta_

_-intoxicación por alimento en mal estado –dijo House- siguiente caso_

_-presenta el cuello rígido –dijo Taub_

_-puede ser meningitis, ¿no hay nada mejor?_

_-alucinaciones, convulsiones… _

_-punto para la pollito –la interrumpió House- eso ya no es normal. Perezoso y angustias quiero un reconocimiento completo de la paciente, drogas, antecedentes y hasta si se fuma unos petas de vez en cuando. Que lo haga pollito, vosotros estáis con ella. Tontorrón … vete a consultas, aún le debo unas cuantas horas a Cuddy. Lo se, tendría que hacerlas yo .. no me apetece y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. _

_-¿apostar online es más importante que pasar consulta?_

_-¿yo apostando por Internet? –dijo House- noooo …._

_15 minutos después de que los patitos y la pollito abandonarán el despacho de House, Cuddy entro algo cabreada. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves de mandar a uno de tus empleados a hacer tus horas de consulta? Te acabas de ganar 6 horas extra lo que queda de semana. _

_-yo no tengo la culpa de que los patitos y la pollito se peguen por hacerlas. Lo se, será el sexapil que desprendo que los vuelve locos. _

_-venga ya, me lo hubiera creído de cualquier otro medico. Viniendo de ti, no me lo creo. _

_En aquel instante, una mujer despampanante que provocaba que todas las miradas se depositen en ella a su paso entraba en el despacho de House._

_-¿Dr. House?_

_-Yo mismo –dijo House quien no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Cuddy se dio cuenta y no puede evitar sentir celos de que su novio mirará de aquella forma a aquella extraña. _

_-Soy la Dra. Montgomery, me ha llamado la familia de su paciente por que quieren un médico de confianza para el caso. _

_-El Dr. House es el mejor médico de este hospital –intervino Cuddy- no entiendo por que … _

_-perdona, estoy hablando con el Dr. House ¿Quién se cree que es para interrumpir una conversación entre médicos?_

_-Dra. Lisa Cuddy –dijo Lisa empezando a notarse el cabreo que llevaba encima –directora del PP_

_-¡zasssss! Esa es mi chica._

_-House! No interrumpas una conversación entre mujeres médico –dijo Cuddy con cierto retintín – como directora del PP, decirle que tenemos al mejor equipo de radiodiagnóstico que no necesita la ayuda de cualquier médico externo al hospital._

_-como médico externo –dijo la Dra. Montgomery – mi paciente quiere que yo este en el caso o sino pedirá el traslado a otro hospital. Además estoy ansiosa por trabajar con el Dr. House. Llevo yendo detrás de él mucho tiempo y ahora que lo tengo enfrente no voy a desperdiciar la ocasión. _

_Aquellas últimas palabras enfurecieron aún más a Cuddy. ¿Quién se creía esa tal Montgomery para tirarle los tejos de esa manera al Dr. House? Su Dr. House, su novio, su marido. _

_-tengo que irme –dijo Cuddy, no sin antes acercarse a House y plantarle un beso de película mientras sus manos recorrían el culo de su novio. Conscientemente quería decirle a "esa" que aquel hombre que quería ligarse tenía pareja, en definitiva, estaba "comprometido" con una mujer. _

_El resto de la mañana fue con normalidad. Pruebas médicas, análisis y un diagnostico que no llegaba a decidirse. House se encontraba en su despacho delante del ordenador ¿pensando sobre el caso? Mejor digamos que jugando por Internet. Sin darse cuenta, tenía a la Dra. Montgomery delante de sus narices. _

_-un caso difícil_

_-no tanto como los que suelo tener cada semana. _

_-Debo confesarte algo –dijo mirando a House – llevo años deseando trabajar con una leyenda como tú. No solo en el terreno profesional sino más bien por el terreno personal. House no dejaba de mirarla atento a sus palabras. En aquel momento Alison se apoyo en su escritorio, poniéndose entre él y el ordenador enseñando parte de su muslo que dejaba ver su falda ajustada. House estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso pero no quería engañar a Lisa._

_-Creo que tenemos que volver con el paciente –dijo mientras se levantaba._

_-Tienes tres médicos excelentes –dijo parándole en seco- y una estudiante de medicina brillante que por un momento se las pueden arreglar sin ti. -La Dra. Montgomery empezaba a besarlo por el cuello mientras iba dirigiéndose a sus labios- y en cuanto a la Dra. Cuddy, ella no es rival para mi. Me gustas mucho y voy a hacer lo que sea para conseguirte. _

_Casi sin darse cuenta, la Dra. Alison se encontraba besando a House sin que este pudiera reaccionar. Al abrir los ojos, House vio a Cuddy al otro lado de la puerta. Petrificada. Con los ojos llorosos, como si estuvieran a punto de romper a llorar. No sabía que hacer, tan solo se dio media vuelta y se fue directa al ascensor. _

_-¡Lisa! –dijo House librándose de Alison, agarrando su bastón y yendo detrás de ella. _

_-¡Lisa! – pero no llego a tiempo por que las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado. _

_-¡MIERRRRDA!_

_Mientras en el despacho de House, la Dra. Alison Montgomery mostraba una sonrisa triunfante. _


	3. Capítulo 3

_Mientras en el despacho de House, la Dra. Alison Montgomery mostraba una sonrisa triunfante. _

_House entro en su despacho abatido, triste… ¿por qué le tenía que haber besado? ¿y por qué justo cuando su Cuddy pasaba por allí? Como si un puñal se le clavara en el centro de su alma cuando vio a Cuddy mirarle con ojos llorosos. Nada le había dolido más que traicionar a la que era su mujer de aquella manera._

_-Ves, cuando me propongo algo lo consigo. –dijo Alison sentada en el escritorio del Dr. House con una pose insinuante- de un plumazo me he librado de la Dra. Cuddy. ¿Vamos a tomar algo en la cafetería? Sino quieres podemos seguir… besándonos._

_La Dra. Alison se acercó un poco más a House con la intención de volver a besarlo, iba a abrazarlo pero House no dudo un instante y se marchó de allí. No quería perder a Cuddy, no por un error. _

_Por todas partes, la busco por todas partes del hospital menos en un lugar. Decididamente fue al despacho de Cuddy. Ella estaba allí, encerrada en el lavabo… llorando. _

_House toco la puerta del lavabo._

_-¿Cuddy?_

_-¡largate de aquí!_

_-Cuddy, por favor sal del baño, tenemos que hablar_

_-Largate House._

_-Cuddy, lo siento. He sido un idiota. Te juro que ni quise ni quiero besarla._

_Cuddy salió del baño, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. House iba a abrazarla cuando ella se separó bruscamente. _

_-déjame en paz. No quiero ni que me abraces, ni que me beses, ni que me toques. No después de que esa .. –silencio- besará los labios de mi novio. _

_-Te juro que no quería besarla, que no quiero besarla ni ahora ni nunca. _

_Cuddy empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, no dejaba de llorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió de su despacho dejando a House abatido. Él sentado en la silla de Cuddy con aire ido, como si no estuviera en ese lugar. Enseguida se puso a mirar una foto que Lisa tenía una foto tomada por Wilson en su último cumpleaños, era una instantánea graciosa, donde House quien estaba sentado en el sofá tenía a Rachel dormida en su regazo. Ella miraba la escena con ojitos de enamorada. Mirando aquella foto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Al ver la foto llegó a la conclusión de que era Lisa Cuddy, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida … sentía que la había perdido por una tontería ¿Cómo podía recuperarla? Sin más, se levantó dirigiéndose al despacho de su amigo Wilson._

_Despacho de Wilson._

_Toc toc_

_-adelante –dijo Wilson- ¿Qué quieres ahora House?_

_-Cuddy se ha mosqueado conmigo_

_-¿y que has hecho ahora para cabrearla?_

_-me vio besando a la Dra. Montgomery_

_-¿Qué has hecho … que? –Wilson lo miraba incrédulo._

_Yo no he besado a Alisón –dijo House, quien estaba sentado delante de Wilson- más bien Alison me beso justo cuando Cuddy entraba en mi despacho. Fue un error, he intentando disculparme con ella pero no quiere verme y … no se que hacer para que sepa que solo quiero estar con ella. _

_-Si lo tienes tan claro .. –pausa- a mi se me ocurre una cosa pero no te veo dando "ese paso"._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos. House captó lo que su amigo le quería decir ¿y si era una buena idea? Apto seguido, House se levantó y salió de allí_

_-Gracias Timi –le dijo antes de salir-_

_-a mandar …_

_Eran las 5 de la tarde, Cuddy salía de su despacho dispuesta a irse a casa cuando se topo con Wilson, ella tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado._

_-Cuddy ¿necesitas hablar?_

_-gracias Wilson pero quiero irme a casa. Estoy cansada del día de hoy además quiero abrazar a mi pequeña. _

_Ambos salieron del hospital dirigiéndose cada uno a su respectivo coche._

_-Cuddy –dijo Wilson- se lo que paso. House vino destrozado a mi despacho, me lo contó todo y se marcho corriendo. _

_-no quiero saberlo Wilson, no quiero saber nada más._

_-Cuddy escúchame –la agarra del brazo- ¿le quieres?_

_-¿perdón? Claro que le quiero, le quiero con toda mi alma y por eso me duele que venga una … y bese los labios que son míos. _

_-Cuddy, él te quiere –se quedo pensativo- mira sois mis amigos… y… esto no debería decírtelo… House va a pedirte que te cases con él._

_-¿qué?_

_- No me hagas seguir hablando, vete a casa y confía en mi, confía en él. Te quiere y por nada del mundo quiere perderte. _

_Casa de Cuddy. 8:05 de la tarde._

_Nerviosa. El corazón me latía a mil por hora cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta. ¿Será cierto lo que me había dicho Wilson? ¿Sería capaz House de pedirme que me case con él?_

_Después de mucho meditarlo, de escuchar mi corazón, había decidido dar ese paso. Si no me lo iba a pedir él, se lo iba a pedir yo. _


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4. – Final._

_House entro en el recibidor. Se sorprendió de ver la casa medio a oscuras … tan solo alumbrada por cientos de velas que anteriormente Lisa había colocado y encendido cuidadosamente 1 hora antes. _

_House vio que Lisa estaba en el salón, entre la mesa de café y el sofá. Se encontraba de pie, mirándolo con ojitos de enamorada. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente … _

__ Cuddy …. Yo …._

__ No digas nada –le pone un dedo en los labios, después se arrodilla delante de él- no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada por que no era yo la que estaba hablando. –las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y le costaba articular palabra._

__ No pasa nada mi amor, tranquila –se arrodillo como pudo delante de ella- en toda mi vida no he sido tan feliz como lo he sido a tu lado durante este último año. Puede que me cueste expresar mis sentimientos o no te llene de besos, ni te diga te quiero a todas horas .. pero se que eres tú Lisa Cuddy, la que me hace ser mejor persona … la que me hace estar bien. Quiero estar contigo y con Rachel el resto de mi vida. Tú eres mi vicodina, mi droga, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amor._

_House saca una cajita de su bolsillo y mientras la abre …._

__ Lisa ¿te casarías conmigo?_

__ Si –dijo Cuddy con lágrimas en los ojos mientras House le estaba poniendo el anillo en el dedo. Era un anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes los cuáles brillaban como los ojos de Cuddy. Apto seguido, ambos se fundierón en un tierno beso._

_Ambos seguían besándose mientras iban recorriendo el pasillo en dirección a la habitación._

_No dejaban de besarse. _

_Los labios de Cuddy recorrían el cuello y los labios de House mientras iba desabrochándole la camisa._

_House no dejaba de acariciar el sexo de Cuddy por encima de las bragas. _

_Conocían el cuerpo del otro como si fuera el suyo propio, sabían lo que al otro le gustaba, lo que le hacía gemir de placer, lo que le gustaba al otro … _

_Tumbados en la cama House no dejaba de besar a Cuddy mientras le quitaba la falda._

_Ambos se estremecieron._

_No dejaban de besarse._

_No dejaban de tocarse. _

_House no deja de mirar la ropa interior de Cuddy, una de sus favoritas. _

_En el fondo de su ser deseaba arrancársela pero algo se lo impedía. _

_Deslizo sus dedos por debajo de las bragas de Cuddy introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el sexo de la decana. _

_Movimientos que la hacían gritar de pasión y que le hicieron desprenderse del sujetador y las bragas para que su amado siguiera jugando con su cuerpo._

_Ambos se dieron la vuelta, ahora era ella la que estaba encima .._

_Sentada encima del sexo de él, el cuál tenía una notable erección a pesar de que House llevara los boxers puestos._

_Ella empezó a mover sus caderas encima de él con movimientos sensuales que solo a él le volvían loco. _

_Besándose_

_Acariciándose_

_Jugando con sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro, estimulando el clítoris de ella, recorriendo el sexo de él._

_Respiraciones al compás._

_Ritmo a veces acelerado, a veces pausado._

_Él encima de ella_

_Ella encima de él. _

_Llegando al climax del placer al unísono._

_Besándose luego después._

_Abrazándose._

_Quedándose dormidos abrazados. _

_Enamorados como dos adolescentes._

_Amantes._

_Amigos._

_Comprometidos. _

_Marido y mujer. _

FIN


End file.
